As far as furniture is concerned, different arrangements are known for influencing the movement of furniture parts which can be moved in relation to one another. For example, use is made of damping, pulling-in or closing arrangements in particular in furniture with drawers, for guiding the same, in doors or shutters with hinges or in other furniture with adjustable furniture parts. Movable furniture parts may be, in particular, drawers, revolving, swivel or sliding doors or shutters and the like.
So-called touch-latch or pressure-type means on furniture are also known, for example, to assist the functioning of movable furniture parts. The relevant devices here usually comprise a plurality of individual elements.
In order to ensure that the furniture has a long service life, and that the furniture parts which can be moved in relation to one another function in the same way at all times, even after the furniture parts have executed a large number of movement operations, the device has to be capable of withstanding a high level of mechanical loading in the installed state and guarantee reliable kinematics for the relevant furniture parts.
US 2004/0104650 A1 relates, for example, to a coupling device for a damping element integrated in a pull-out slide set. A damping device and the coupling device are arranged, in this case, between a fixed basic-structure rail and a linearly movable drawer rail. One part of the damping device, which comprises a cylinder and a piston rod which can be moved linearly in a damped manner therein, is connected to one of the rails. The other part can be coupled to the other rail, by means of the coupling device, at certain times during opening and closure of the drawer.